


編劇之力

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 莫言曦寫了很多愛情故事，儘管他沒什麼經驗，但根據他長年參考阿姨言情小說的經驗，他還是寫出了不少雖然老哏常見，但頗受歡迎的小品，勉強能讓他糊口飯吃。他從來沒有談過戀愛，三十歲還是處男。原本想說如果三十歲的時候能得到聽見人心的能力，那麼三十歲處男魔法師好像也不賴。可惜現實永遠是現實，虛假的幸福永遠不屬於他。所以三十歲的這天，沒有任何現代人交友知識的他決定去某個公園。他閱讀過某本小說，那裡一定可以讓他找到同性對象。在那裡他遇見了拯救他的男主角周諭臣，後者成為了他筆下的男主角。
Kudos: 1





	編劇之力

1\. 外景 商業大樓下 日

雖然眼前放著筆電，但莫言曦卻眼神放空，嘴巴微微張開。他正坐在早午餐餐廳的個人座位，他的面前是一大片玻璃，但人們走得很快，沒有一個人在一個大叔身上停留。

不、不、不，三十歲應該還不能被稱為大叔。他安慰自己。

他不願意看空白的word檔，只好低頭攪拌早已冷掉的咖啡。

莫言曦穿得非常休閒，在這個商業大樓林立的平日裡顯得有點突兀。他拉了拉白色上衣，領口已經皺了，還有點泛黃。

這裡滿是商業大樓，莫言曦家住得近，時常在早午餐餐廳工作。平日的中午時間總讓他壓力很大，因為周遭滿是穿著西裝或套裝的男女，每個看起來都精明能幹，與自己相差甚遠。

莫言曦是個編劇，大多都是小品愛情劇，寫了好幾年，雖然他並不是很了解愛情到底是什麼。

更重要的是，他寫的都是男女之情，而他是個gay。

他的手指放在黑白鍵盤上，一個字都打不出來，白待了一整個上午。服務生過來替他加了點咖啡，還給他擠顆奶精，好奇地看著從早到午都空白的檔案，滿腹懷疑。莫言曦勉強擠出笑容說了聲「謝謝」。

拖著下巴，他在心裡暗罵自己。莫言曦近日會頻繁來這家餐廳並不只是因為劇本，更大的原因是中午時間出現的人——居心不良，他良心不安地想。

遠遠地，莫言曦看見大樓陰影處的男人，心跳忽然加速，他連忙喝口咖啡壓壓驚，

男人看起來剛吃完飯，手插在口袋裡，正低頭滑著手機。

雖然莫言曦不想承認，但他知道男人的名字，正如男人掛在脖子上的證件一樣：周諭辰。

莫言曦低著頭偷看，不遠不近，但有點模糊，他連忙拿出細框眼鏡戴上，旁邊關注很久的服務生欣慰地想：終於開始工作了，但實際上他只是為了看清遠方的男人。

周諭辰的眼睛是眼睛、鼻子是鼻子，濃眉大眼，嘴巴常常咧開，笑起來很友善，誰被這麼一笑都會失了心神，五體投地——他就是那個第一眼被奪去心臟的人。

莫言曦偷偷地觀察，分神地在word檔上打字，催眠自己這不過是為了劇本。

周諭辰忽然抬起頭，幾乎分毫不差地與他的眼睛對上，嚇得他連忙摘下眼鏡，額頭砸在鍵盤上。

痛！

服務生張大了嘴巴：您……您沒事吧？

他不停地搖頭，雙頰因為羞恥而發紅，好像要燒起來一樣。

莫言曦對周諭辰一見鍾情，而他怎麼看都是直男。

悲劇。

＃

莫言曦活到三十歲以前完全不承認自己是gay。一直到看了某個忽然爆紅的日劇，紅得甚至在滿是現充的臉書都能看見興奮的討論。因此，他在三十歲生日的那天戰戰兢兢，但什麼特別能力也沒得到，更不用說能聽見他人的心聲。

三十歲的處男如他，生活只有文字跟充當文字處理器的電腦，除了word以外他什麼軟體也沒安裝。手機雖然是智慧型，但也只是為了安裝方便聯絡的綠色軟體和藍色社群網站罷了。

所以三十歲的這天，沒有任何現代人交友知識的他決定去某個公園。他閱讀過某本小說，那裡一定可以讓他找到同性對象。

莫言曦的名字是喜歡言情小說的阿姨替他取的，還騙母親說算命說這個名字大富大貴，不是總裁就是總統，但他偷看過阿姨櫃子裡的小說，那分明是某個女主角的名字。

……甚至還不是男主角。

自己唱完生日快樂的那晚，莫言曦穿了件新衣服。他盯著鏡子裡的自己：一張稱不上好看也稱不上難看的臉，眼睛不大不小，鼻子不挺不塌，嘴巴不厚不薄，就是臉頰的酒渦稍微特別一點。

平時他總是穿著普通素T、牛仔褲，偶爾工作的時候會戴上度數不深的眼鏡。他摸了摸臉的皮膚，有點鬆弛，眼角笑起來會有細紋。

已經不再年輕的自己該如何尋找？他不禁悲觀地想。

他寫了很多愛情故事，儘管他沒什麼經驗，但根據他長年參考阿姨言情小說的經驗，他還是寫出了不少雖然老哏常見，但頗受歡迎的小品，勉強能讓他糊口飯吃。

但莫言曦從來沒有談過戀愛，三十歲還是處男。原本想說如果三十歲的時候能得到聽見人心的能力，那麼三十歲處男魔法師好像也不賴。可惜現實永遠是現實，虛假的幸福永遠不屬於他。

他穿上夾克，盡量讓衣領遮住他的臉，低著頭去那了他在書上看到的公園。

冬天的夜晚很冷，夾克顯得單薄，濕潤的夜晚看起來好像隨時會下雨。

他站立在某顆樹下，這裡的人並不多，就算偶爾看見人，也是挽著手的異性戀情侶。莫言曦有點茫然，傻愣愣地看著對他投以奇怪眼神的情侶。他迷惘地拉起外套，環抱住自己，有點委屈。

虧他今天還特地買了隱形眼鏡，努力睜大眼睛，但誰也沒有駐足。

莫言曦嘆氣，垂著腦袋，直到忽然傳來聲音：「喂，這個大叔在幹嘛啊？」

他抬起頭，看見幾個少年們走來，三三兩兩看起來至少微醺，搖搖晃晃地朝他走近。

莫言曦雖然想脫離處男之身，但他對於年輕得幾乎可以當他兒子的人敬謝不敏，他可不想知法犯法。

「你們也是嗎？」他疑惑地問，「幾歲？我已經三十了。」

「大叔。」其中一個笑得不行，「三十歲？好老！」

莫言曦雖然自認不年輕了，但也不覺得三十是「好老」。

「你們又是幾歲？」

「十七！」他們得意洋洋，好像這是一件值得驕傲的事。

莫言曦不解地說，「未滿十八歲還不能喝酒。」

幾個人對視了一眼，仰天大笑，幾乎笑出了眼淚。

「這個大叔在說什麼啊？我快笑死了！」領頭的少年說，「你還活在二十世紀嗎？」

二十一世紀的少年真難懂。莫言曦甚至掐指一算，這些少年是兩千年之後出生的——這太可怕了。

「已經很晚了。」莫言曦認真地說，「你們不該在這裡遊盪。」

「關你屁事？」

「……我是大人。」

「我看你甚至還是處男吧，大叔。」

「……」

這少年竟然一語猜到事實，莫言曦著實無語了好一會。

「大叔來這裡幹嘛？」

莫言曦撇了撇嘴，「跟小孩子沒關係。」

「幹嘛半夜來這種陰森森的公園？大叔你吃飽太閒啊？」

「啊，我知道啦。」不知道是誰說，「就是那本gay書寫的啊，來這邊打砲。」

gay書說得太沒格調了，莫言曦說：「你指的應該是同志文學。」

「哈哈哈哈哈，靠北，他說同志文學欸？笑死。」

「……」

領頭的少年伸出手，莫言曦下意識地想要躲開，但是肩膀被壓住。

「我來幫這個大叔破處吧。」領頭的少年似乎醉得分不清楚什麼是玩笑，沒輕沒重地抓住他的手，他痛得想甩開但無用。

「放開我。」莫言曦認真地說。

幾個人架著他，莫言曦覺得非常不舒服。儘管他想要脫離處子之身，但被強迫的感覺太糟糕，他只覺得渾身不舒服。

「我拒絕。」他義正言詞。

「大叔你也不想想你幾歲了，賺到了。」

「我不想。」

少年們架住他，莫言曦開始慌了，忍不住提高音量：「我不要！」

「大叔你不要嘴硬了。」

正當他們爭執不休時，一隻手插了進來，抓住了少年的手。

「幹！」

從少年扭曲的臉可以看得出來那隻手的力氣很大，莫言曦得到解脫，捂著自己的肩膀倉皇地抬頭。幾乎是看清男人的臉時，他便挪不開目光，眼神直直地著他們，嘴巴微張，幾乎要滴出口水。

嘴角勾著，看起來並不是挑釁，看起來像是一顆太陽，溫暖又耀眼，手卻沒有讓少年掙脫半分。

「他說了不要。」男人沉聲說。

少年惱羞，「關你什麼大——」他看見男人的臉，把「叔」收了回去。男人長得高大，還未長高的少年們幾乎被籠罩，身後是一個陰影。

「……幹，多管閒事。」少年們呸了一口，幾乎是落荒而逃，酒都醒了。

說實話，到現在莫言曦看見男人的臉還是會傻住，進而忘記被少年們強迫的初體驗。

看著男人的臉，他腦中便閃過了許多他們赤裸著交纏的模樣——只是瞬間，他便漲紅了臉，咬著自己的舌尖，痛覺強迫結束幻想。

「謝、謝謝你……」

男人也看著他，瞥了眼遠去的少年，他低下頭，正準備說沒關係，聲音卻忽然卡住。

莫言曦竟對著他傻笑。

「你……你叫什麼名字？」莫言曦幾乎癡迷地問，酒窩浮現。

男人愣了一下，眼睛看著他的酒窩，過了好一下子才說：「我的名字叫做周諭辰。」

＃

男人給了他電話號碼，溫和地說：有什麼需要再打電話給我。

莫言曦不想，但手卻不受控制地從皮夾拿出一張紙，上面寫著電話號碼，和用好看字跡寫的三個字：周諭辰。

抬起頭，他一瞬間就鎖定了周諭辰的臉，臉上原本無法克制的笑容僵了，因為周諭辰的身邊居然多了一個女人。女人和周諭辰是曾經流行的最萌身高差，男人含著笑低頭看著女人，女人拿著咖啡，時不時咯咯笑著，男帥女正，兩個人的氣氛看起來非常好。

莫言曦瞬間便枯萎了，將留下電話號碼的紙小心翼翼地收進皮夾。他憂鬱地重新將手放上鍵盤，心想自己還是男女愛情故事的編劇，怎麼會妄想一見鍾情的帥哥也喜歡男人呢？

他鬱鬱寡歡地擠出幾個字，羨慕地看著談笑風生的男女。

莫言曦心想：說不定他們還會去約會。

外景 商業大樓下 日

△中午休息時間，熙來攘往，男男女女穿著西裝或套裝，衣衫筆挺，神情放鬆，談笑風生。

△小辰，二十五歲。小美，二十五歲。小辰和小美剛吃完午餐，站在大樓的陰影裡聊天，氣氛很好。

小美：我最近常常看到你吃完午餐後站在這裡。

小辰：因為我在等你。

△小美露出了驚喜的表情，欣喜地微笑。

小辰：這個週末你有空嗎？

小美：當然。

2\. 內景 咖啡廳 日

當莫言曦開始以周諭辰和女人為男女主角時，他便再也不願意去商業大樓旁的餐廳工作了。他知道自己沒有資格，但看見在三十歲時一見鍾情的男人開心地和女朋友聊天，想到他們可能會去約會，他便覺得胸口很悶。

他早該知道了，處男三十歲都沒有得到超能力了，怎麼可能還有這種運氣可以預見喜歡自己的人呢？

莫言曦督促自己放棄，就連假日也乖乖到咖啡廳報到，在文青的氣氛中嘗試替自己的主角們寫出一段可愛浪漫的戀情。

今天是個大晴天，莫言曦為了讓自己能夠偽裝進單價不斐的咖啡廳，他這次穿了件白色襯衫，帶著細框眼鏡，頭髮也好好地整理過，一掃平時畏縮的模樣，現在的他看起來溫文儒雅。若不是偏於瘦弱的緣故，他看起來會是個事業有成的青年。

他照慣例點了杯咖啡，嗜甜的他不顧服務生訝異的表情，點了一份的巧克力鬆餅和一份熱蛋糕。腦力的耗損讓他需要甜食的支撐，他不接受任何反駁或性別歧視。

搭搭搭地在鍵盤上打了一會，他寫了些關於辦公室戀情的細節，一邊寫一邊幻想，快樂並痛苦著。他不是女主角大方樂觀的性格，莫言曦深知自己內斂害羞和從沒談過戀愛的經歷並不是男主角會喜歡的。

寫著寫著又鬱悶了，莫言曦抬了抬下巴，扭了扭脖子，但只是看了一眼，他差點把自己的脖子扭斷。

竟然是周諭辰。

為什麼！

他趴在筆電後面，隔壁桌的少女錯愕地看著他伏在鍵盤上，莫言曦咬了咬牙，小心翼翼地抬頭，不看還好，一看差點眼前一黑。

周諭辰後面跟著前幾天和女人，前者將西裝外套掛在手上，今天瀏海放了下來，看起來像是剛出社會的年紀，他臉一紅，竟覺得非常可愛。

女人也還是穿著套裝，臉上的妝比往時還要淡些，讓那張好看的臉也顯得年輕些，兩個人看起來都很輕鬆。

「……」

他的編劇之力發威，他們真的跑去約會了，而且自己竟然正好目睹了。

莫言曦低著腦袋，耳朵卻豎起來，聽著他們的對話。

「您好，兩位嗎？請問有訂位嗎？」

周諭辰解開領帶，模樣放鬆了些，「是的兩位，沒有訂位。」

「好的請稍等。」

他慌亂地抬起頭，正好和周諭辰的眼睛對上。

果然是能迷惑人心的眼睛，莫言曦不甘心地想，他無法移開目光，甚至還傻呼呼地笑著。

周諭辰驚喜地對他揮了揮手，隨後服務生將兩人領到空出來的兩人座位，兩人面對面，果真像是約會的情侶。

莫言縮了縮肩膀，有些失落，周諭辰卻朝他揮了揮手，嘴型在說：又見面了。

……他還記得他！莫言曦驚喜的瞬間也有些失落，因為即使周諭辰記得自己，他還是和其他女性約會。

但莫言曦不爭氣地報以一個堪稱傻氣的笑容。

他還是得繼續寫，筆下的男女主角也正好到了約會的情節。不遠處的周諭辰正和女子聊天，兩個人不約而同地鬆了一口氣，他聽不見他們的聊天內容，心裡覺得有些可惜。

他思考著剛怎麼讓筆下的男女主角在這個曖昧的約會中有所進展，沒注意到旁邊的女高中生站了起來，嘰嘰喳喳，好像要離開了，但同時另一群更加吵雜的聲音加入了。

男女主角卡詞很久了，他思索著該用該用什麼突發劇情來促進關係發展。正在他苦思時，女高中生那裡傳來聲音，好像是在打招呼。

他聽見少年專屬的稚嫩，心裡暗道不妙，躲在筆電後面偷看，居然是上次那些過分的男子高中生。

他們似乎是同學，女生剛走，男生就一群地進來，嘻嘻哈哈，讓這個空間充滿了青春的氣氛。

「……」

他的祈禱沒有用，他們無縫接軌，服務生將他們帶到女高中生的位置——他的右手邊。

莫言曦垂下腦袋，想把臉印在鍵盤上，或是將衣領豎起來。

一開始他們還沒有發現他，但他越發心虛的表現，原本大聲談話、把咖啡廳搞得像KTV包廂的少年們還是注意到他了。

「喂，大叔——」

「……」

少年湊了過來，他坐在兩人座位，少年們兩三個，把椅子挪了過來，看起來好像什麼是兄弟那樣親密。

「好巧？我們又見面了。」

莫言曦無意批判現在的青少年，但他真的不能理解二十一世紀出生的孩子。他的肩膀被少年搭著，這令他一個頭兩個大。少年的臉貼得很近，其他孩子甚至還動手攪拌他的咖啡，發出清脆的聲音。

「請你們離開。」

領頭的少年其實長得並不難看，但掐住他的手讓他感到噁心，不禁覺得有點遺憾，白費了這張好看的臉。

「我們還沒玩夠吧？」

吊而啷噹大概就是這種感覺吧。莫言曦強迫自己思考成語的定義來壓抑煩躁，他試著撥開肩膀的手，但少年非常大膽，他想這是這個年紀的特權，如果不是用來欺負人，這應該是正面的特質。

「你再這樣我就要請店長來了。」

少年好像聽到很好笑的笑話，幾個人甚至還拍了桌子，旁邊的人瞄了一眼，頗有責備，少年搭上他的肩，年輕的肌肉很重，壓得他直不起身。

「你想讓所有人都知道是你gay嗎？」

「……」

「一把年紀了大叔，你也不想丟臉吧？」莫言曦想要反駁，卻被少年接下來的話堵上了嘴：「包括去公園找一夜情這件事。」

「……」

身為一個成年人，性愛對他而言還是很陌生的，少年的話輕而易舉地嚇唬了他。

「怕了？」少年冷笑，神情扭曲，「這次可沒那個……那個……那個……」

旁邊的少年見他說不出話來，小聲地提示他：「帥哥」。

領頭少年瞪他，「這次可沒有那個……那個白痴！」

「……」

原來是小學生啊，還以為是高中生呢。

領頭少年見笑轉生氣，扣住他的脖子，力道很大，這讓莫言曦脆弱的脖子幾乎要斷了，他痛得「嘶」了一聲，拐起手本能地想要反抗，但少年卻很用力，他動彈不得。

「你想要幹嘛？」

「幹嘛？教訓一下你啊。」

「教訓什麼？」莫言曦瞪他，「我又沒有做錯事。」

「……」

少年心想：這位大叔該說耿直還是白痴？能夠在這種情況下理直氣狀的他太奇怪了！說到底，少年也只是不甘心，那時出糗了，現在再遇見這個大叔沒有道理放過他。

正當少年準備勾起莫言曦的肩膀，以一副好兄弟的樣子把人帶出咖啡廳時，肩膀一痛，瞬間便麻了。少年痛得手勾不住，手臂下本就不願意的莫言曦跌坐在椅子上。

「痛！」少年齜牙咧嘴

莫言曦傻愣愣地看著周諭辰，雖然早有預感，但他還是被周諭辰帥得不要不要的。男主角臉色嚴肅，他可以想像衣袖下的手臂浮出青筋，少年沒有敵過這個力氣，臉色紅了又白，白了又青。

「你沒事吧？」

真的太帥了。

周諭辰遲疑了一下，摸了摸他的脖子，「還好嗎？」

少年們覺得丟臉，臉皮太薄了，周諭辰還沒要求他們道歉，後者已經鐵青著臉離開，就連桌上的錢包都忘記拿了。

周諭辰拿起錢包，裡面有一張拍得很剉的學生證，上面的少年看起來畏畏縮縮，周諭辰沒有太驚訝，只是將錢包收好，淡淡地說出了學校的名字，莫言曦記得這是附近以嚴格出名的私立高中。

「……」

「你還好嗎？站得起來嗎？」

莫言曦從頭到尾都說不出話來，只能默默地把手搭上，周諭辰的手。大手包裹住他，好像自己被擁抱一樣充滿安心感。

服務生也被嚇壞了，周諭辰還替少年們付了帳。莫言曦並不希望自己找一夜情的事情被發現，支支吾吾之下，周諭辰竟也沒有多問。他想要離開這個被其他顧客行注目禮的空間，周諭辰便讓他先出去外面等。

莫言曦的臉因為尷尬而發燙，恍恍惚惚地走到店外，冬天的風撫過他才稍微清醒了些。他看著空蕩蕩的掌心，這才發現自己的電腦也沒拿。他慌慌張張，卻正好看見周諭辰拿著自己的電腦出來，手臂上掛著西裝外套，看起來要和他一起離開。

「不、不……」他支吾。

他將電腦還給莫言曦。

他很不好意思，忙說：「你不用也出來……」

「我正好也要離開了。」

莫言曦很感動，正想接下去，後面卻傳來氣喘吁吁的女聲。

「諭辰！」

周諭辰的身後出現一張很漂亮的臉，莫言曦才失望地想起來，在這個故事他只是個配角，女主角是不會缺席的。

「欣玫？」

女主角的全名叫做陳欣玫，還真的叫做小美（玫）。她笑開了臉，將他落在店內的公事包遞過去。

「你忘了拿。」

周諭辰說：「妳可以再待一下沒關係的。」

「不。」陳欣玫笑著搖頭，「我和你一起。」說完，她也對著莫言曦笑著點了點頭，非常溫柔。她或許聽到一些動靜，但她和周諭辰一樣善良，願意在他尷尬的時候出來幫忙，即使他是個陌生人。

莫言曦的笑容僵在臉上，方才他想著筆下的男女主角需要一個突破的事件，現在剛好有了，正是他這個兼任的配角引起的。

女主角和男主角一樣溫柔善良，他就算羨慕也嫉妒不起來，滿腔酸澀，但又上升不到辛辣，只有乾乾巴巴的苦澀。

陳欣玫微笑，眼睛無法從周諭辰身上移開，就跟他第一眼看見周諭辰一樣。

莫言曦沮喪遞想：依照劇情發展，我這個男配一定會成為他們關係的催化劑。

內景 咖啡廳 日

△咖啡廳內的交談聲此起彼落，小辰和小美都很緊張，看著彼此說不出話來。

△突然，咖啡廳的角落傳來爭執聲，一群少年們正在欺負一個畏縮的大叔。小辰富有正義感而且仁慈，立刻上前阻止，輕易地讓少年們嚇得落荒而逃。

小辰：先生，你沒事吧？

大叔：我……我沒事。真的非常謝謝你……

△看著安慰大叔的小辰，小美心裡一陣感動。

小美：(VO) 小辰真的是非常溫柔的人。

3\. 外景 公園 夜

三十歲生日後的兩個禮拜，莫言曦再度回到被周諭辰拯救的那個公園。他頹廢地坐在長椅上，經由友人提醒，他才知道這個時代的同志已經不用坐在公園等候對象了，時代在變，經典依然是經典，但卻不能作為參考。

他嘆了一口氣，儘管如此，這座公園卻是他幾乎二十年以來的寄託。三十歲以前，他不願意承認自己的性向，三十歲之後，他才發現孤獨比不同其他人的性向還要來得更難受。

這次莫言曦學乖了，他買了一把防狼噴霧，店家還一臉困惑，要不是他看起來很瘦弱的關係，店家恐怕已經報警處理。

周諭辰好像以為他忘記了，再度把電話號碼寫在餐巾紙上，一筆一筆，「周諭辰」三個字力透紙被，十個數字寫了半張餐巾紙，好像要確保他不會誤會任何一個數字。

他盯著名字和電話覺得委靡不振，男主角太善良了，可惜他不見人們的心聲，自然也不能開啟和日劇相似的劇情。

如果能知道人類的想法就好了……但想到周諭辰溫暖的臉，他又覺得不忍，這麼好的人不該被任何人侵犯內心世界。

嘆了一口氣，他左手捏著餐巾紙，右手捏著周諭辰第一次留的紙條，相較之下，後者的字跡潦草，數字也都黏在一起。

他嘆了一口氣，這次終於下定決心。莫言曦將餐巾紙和紙條疊在一起。捏著餐紙巾和紙張，他吸了一口氣，手指施力——正準備將之撕成兩半。

手腕一痛，本來就沒有健身和做體力活的他鬆開了手，手指還因為手腕上的力道而微微抽搐，指末發麻。

「你……」

周諭辰愣了一下，連忙對他微微一笑。「你好。」他用和箝制力道不同的溫和口吻說，但手還是沒放開他。

「你、你好……」

周諭辰把他拉了起來，但好像怕莫言曦想再重新嘗試撕碎紙條似地，他的手一直沒有放開，莫言曦覺得手腕很熱，不知道是因為麻了，還是因為害羞。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」他問，忍不住打量起周諭辰。

週末的周諭辰穿得非常休閒，灰色T-shirt、牛仔褲，瀏海軟軟地落下，看起來很可愛。

「……你呢？」

「我……」莫言曦猶豫了一下，晚上的公園似乎有什麼魔力，他雖然不像小說那樣和男人默默不語看對眼，但卻著了魔，覺得對方是可以敞開心胸（或肉體）的人。

周諭辰很有耐心，眼睛眨也不眨地看他，這讓莫言曦很安心。

「……我是來這裡……找……找……」「找」卡殼了很久，心裡或許也期待周諭辰可以打斷自己，無奈對方只是握著他的手耐心等待。「……找人。」

「找人？」周諭辰似乎對這個回答很訝異，「找誰呢？」

這個「呢」好像在哄人，莫言曦抿了抿唇，僅剩的猶豫被輕而易舉地抹去。他心想，這個男人無論是在學生時期還是現在，肯定都是一帆風順的人，因為他善良又讓人感到安全，大概說出「給我一百萬」也都會有人雙手奉上。

「……找能……能……」他艱難地說，「能和我……和我……做愛的人。」

「……」

大概是莫言曦用純真的臉說出這種話的衝擊太大，周諭辰竟好半晌說不出話來。

「……抱歉。」

「不。」周諭辰這才回過神，有點結巴，「我知道了。」

「……」

「……」

莫言曦滿臉可惜地看著周諭辰，可惜了一個溫柔的異男，這麼溫柔他卻永遠沒機會，滿腔的遺憾油然而生。他嘆了一口氣，想要抽出手，他得回去把劇本寫完，反正男女主角已經有了促進關係的突發事件，也該讓他們正式在一起了。

就如周諭辰和小玫。

……嗯？

他又試了一下。

嗯？

莫言曦看了眼自己的手，又看了眼周諭辰，他想要掙脫，禮貌性地施力，但周諭辰卻沒有放開的意思。

「你……」

「我……」

兩個人的聲音撞在一起，都愣住了。

「你先說？」周諭辰問。

「你先說。」

「不……還是你……」

「……你說吧……」

兩個人牛頭不對馬嘴地說了半天，講得莫言曦因為各種複雜原因而發燙的身體都冷卻了，打了一個大大的噴涕。

「哈啾！」

周諭辰這才放開他的手，但好像他會逃跑一樣，高大的身子擋在他面前，順便也替他擋了風。

「你很冷嗎？」周諭辰低聲地問。

「……啊？」莫言曦用手背抹了抹鼻子，有點不好意思，「冷。」

「如果我可以的話。」周諭辰沒頭沒腦地說。

「啊？什麼……可以？」周諭辰對他而言是非常可以啦。

「如果我可以的話，」周諭辰小心地伸出手，確定莫言曦沒有反感之後才撫在他的臉頰，「我可以溫暖你嗎？」

「……」他懷疑自己聽錯了。「溫暖我……啊，嗯，好。」他傻愣愣地讓男人摸上自己手臂上的雞皮疙瘩，越摸冒得越多。

「我的意思是，」周諭辰慢慢地說，「用身體。」

「……」

「可以嗎？」

莫言曦太震驚了，脫口而出，「可是你們要在一起了！」他原本預計小辰跟小美今天就要修成正果耶！

「誰？」周諭辰回過神，「我跟欣玫？不——我們不是這種關係。」他忍不住親暱地捏了莫言曦的鼻子，「我跟她只是同事關係。那天……假日在咖啡廳是因為剛好談完工作，我請她喝杯咖啡而已。」

莫言曦覺得鼻子好像沒有感覺了。

「可、可是……我……你……」可是我是編劇！他問：「你不是……你……」

周諭辰這次一下子便知道他想問什麼，舔了舔嘴唇，他說：「處男的雷達不會響嗎？」

「……」是他的錯覺嗎？周諭辰好像變得有點惡劣？孩子的惡作劇的感覺，他眼巴巴地盯著他，雖然因為「處男」而尷尬得臉紅，但還是覺得周諭辰好可愛。

周諭辰又問：「為什麼來這座公園？」

「……我想來找……和我一樣的人。」

周諭辰頓了頓，「是因為那本小說嗎？」

莫言曦有點委屈，「對。」

「ㄋㄧㄝˋ……」

「不要說出書名！」莫言曦咬牙道。

周諭辰忍住不笑，這次真的在哄人：「好。我不說。」他原本以為只是多想了，但沒想到現代還真的有同志以這種方式找對象。

「所以你……」莫言曦鼓起勇氣，「你要上我嗎？」

周諭辰差點無法呼吸，眼放精光，又看見莫言曦笑起來浮現的酒渦，還有一點溼漉漉的眼睛，連自己都無法理解為什麼「務實」的自己會摔在在一見鍾情上。

「……你是0嗎？」

「0是什麼？」

周諭辰想了兩秒怎麼回答，莫言曦已經圈起拇指和食指，半秒鐘之後紅著臉意識到這是什麼意思。他幾乎將話含在嘴裡，「我大概……比較喜歡被插。」

「……」這個人是要殺死他嗎？

「走嗎？」莫言曦似乎有點著急，「來我家？」

「……」無法抗拒的周諭辰說，「好。」他從沒有去過一夜情對象的家裡做愛過，這是他的的原則。但這次在意識到不妙之前，他已經先糊里糊塗地答應了。

莫言曦很高興，今天自己終於可以脫離處男之身了，而且還是自己一見鍾情的對象，幸運一點說不定能交到男朋友呢。他拉著周諭辰頭也不回地往租屋處走，一邊走，他一邊回頭問：「對了，你喜歡我嗎？」

說愛不是周諭辰的原則，他遲疑著。

「我喜歡你。」莫言曦非常自然地說，酒渦又浮現。「我只想和喜歡的人做愛。我不想強迫你。」

周諭辰說不出話了，莫言曦笑起來的時候自己竟失語個幾秒鐘，什麼話都說不出來。

過了好幾秒，他才像是被蠱惑那樣說：「……我也喜歡你。」

他竟然對一夜情對象說了「喜歡」，而且還說了「也」——這可不太妙，原則正被一點一點地打破。

但是他就是無法對莫言曦說出一個「不」字。

……處男的威力？他不禁這麼想。

最後關頭編劇之力無效的莫言曦並不失望，他期待著天翻地覆的夜晚，同時也在心裡重新構思劇本。

他想如果有專寫男女之情的言情小說，那一定也有專寫同性之戀的小說。相同地，如果有男女之愛的劇本，那一定也會有同性之戀的劇本。

外景 公園 夜

△公園裡很安靜，只有兩個男人緊緊抱在一起。

△小曦，三十歲，處男，一心想要脫離處子之身，驚喜地環著小辰的腰。

小曦：我是世界上最幸運的人。我喜歡你，小辰。

△小辰，二十五歲，經驗豐富。小辰握著小曦的手，手指摩擦他的掌心，眼神停在小曦臉頰上的酒渦。

小辰：我也喜歡你，小曦。

△他們彼此對視，小曦笑得很燦爛，小辰卻只是微笑，兩個人都沒有說話。

（完）


End file.
